Final antes del comienzo
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Aya encuentra nuevamente a Eve-Melissa y se prepara para la batalla final que decidirá el destino de la raza humana, pero Eve ya estaba preparada para sacar provecho de la situación y hacer que sea Aya la que quede embarazada y alumbre al llamado ser definitivo. Oneshot con yuri, futanari y lemmon.


Debut debido a una petición que me dio a conocer esta saga (en serio, antes de esto no tenía idea que esto existía). Mil gracias a Sir Lothar por darme esta grandiosa idea que aquí les presento, aunque obviamente tuve que llevar a cabo varios cambios para hacerla posible.

 **Final antes del comienzo**

El momento final había llegado. Aya llega al sitio donde la masa mitocondrial manipulada por Eve había hecho desplomar la estatua de la libertad, y allí la estaba esperando la mismísima y despiadada Eve. Aya se acerca con su arma en alto, mientras que Eve se mantiene tranquila, como si no temiera a nada.

─ ¡Ríndete, Eve! Tus planes para engendrar ese fulano ser definitivo ha fracasado. Ya no puedes hacer nada. Mejor déjalo ─ dice Aya retadora.

─ ¿Fracasado? ─ dice Eve burlona ─ Una pérdida no es una derrota, sino un paso más hacia el éxito.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir?

─ ¿Acaso crees que no procuraría tener una carta adicional bajo la manga? Me estás subestimando, Aya ─ en ese momento Eve evoluciona a su forma final, y Aya la mantiene apuntada con su pistola ─. Por mucho tiempo he estado planificando maneras nuevas para dar nacimiento al ser definitivo, y el doctor Klamp me ha dotado de grandiosas habilidades para hacer posible dicha empresa. Ya te mostraré cómo lo voy a hacer ahora…

Aya ve cómo Eve hace un esfuerzo tremendo, y no sabía qué era lo que tramaba. Grande fue su sorpresa y horror al momento en que del cuerpo de Eve (más específicamente de su entrepierna) surge un miembro viril bastante mayor en tamaño al promedio humano, además de tener un grosor comparable a una de sus muñecas. No hacía falta pensarlo mucho para saber qué era lo que estaba planeando Eve para llevar a cabo su ambición.

─ Tú… ¿Vas a usarme? ¿Harás que sea yo quien engendre a ese ser definitivo?

─ Mucho más que eso, mi estimada Aya ─ Eve se pasa una mano por aquel enorme pene ─. Sé que en tu insistencia por impedir el nacimiento del ser definitivo podrías intentar abortarlo si me descuido un momento, así que antes de embarazarte con mis mitocondrias, voy a tener que hacer que aceptes este destino.

─ ¡Pierdes tu tiempo! ¡Jamás lo voy a aceptar! ─ Aya empieza a disparar, pero Eve la esquiva sin problemas.

Y así comienza la batalla por el destino de la humanidad. Aya dispara con el máximo de sus ganas y habilidad, pero Eve conseguía esquivarla, haciendo que Aya fallase buena parte de los tiros. Extrañamente Eve no ataca con sus garras ni lanza ningún rayo, sino que hace que las mitocondrias reaccionen y provoquen un aumento en la temperatura de Aya, haciendo un esfuerzo por implantarle imágenes de lo que podría pasar si aceptaba unirse a ella. El calor interno y las imágenes internas entorpecen los ataques y movimientos de la rubia, y Eve estaba ganando una ventaja considerable al conseguir inmovilizarle las piernas. A Aya no le queda otra que usar el poder liberado de su mitocondria para zafarse y luchar con Eve, así que se transforma… justo como Eve lo quería.

Era todo o nada. La humanidad dependía de lo que hiciese Aya ante la maquiavélica Eve, por lo que no podía darse el lujo de claudicar ante su enemiga. Como si se tratara de un momento especial, Eve empieza a cantar llenando el lugar como si Melissa estuviera actuando en la ópera. La batalla daba comienzo, y Aya daba lo mejor de sí para derrotar a su enemiga, pero lo que Eve pretendía no era batirse mano a mano contra Aya, sino forzar las mitocondrias en su cuerpo. Era como una especie de guerra psicológica y celular la librada por la mitocondria pensante, no dejaba nada al azar pues su estratagema, aparte de afectar la mente de Aya, también entorpecía sus movimientos al hacer que perdiera el enfoque. Aya hacía lo mejor que podía, pero Eve estaba un paso adelante, cuando finalmente Eve la atrapa y la impacta contra el suelo gelatinoso, haciendo que aquella formación mitocondrial aferrase de brazos, alas y piernas a la rubia.

─ ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! ─ Aya hace un intento desesperado por escapar.

─ Lo siento, pero no lo haré hasta que consiga nuestro cometido ─ Eve muestra su falo en toda la cara de Aya ─. Gracias a las habilidades grandiosas de las que me ha dotado el doctor, ahora tengo la capacidad de embarazarte y fusionar nuestras células y mitocondrias, y así daremos nacimiento a un ser completamente inédito, el verdadero ser definitivo ¿Quieres ver lo que salga de nuestro pequeño acto de amor? ¿Quieres dar un vistazo al verdadero poder contenido en nuestras mitocondrias dentro de un único organismo?

Aya se resiste como puede, pero nada funciona. No podía creer que ella misma, a quien Daniel y sus demás amigos señalaron como la esperanza de la humanidad, resulte ser ahora la clave para el nacimiento de la cosa que aniquilaría a la raza humana. Resiste, se esfuerza por escapar, fuerza al máximo su dominio de liberación mitocondrial, pero nada funciona. Imágenes aparecían en su cabeza. Ella misma al lado de Eve destruyendo a la humanidad. Ambas procreando al ser definitivo y dando pie a un nuevo género evolutivo. Seres de cualquier suerte de especie sucumbiendo ante ellas. Aya no podía aceptar que acabase todo así, y Eve lentamente se ponía en posición para acoplarse al sexo de Aya.

─ Que empiece la evolución ─ dice Eve al momento de introducir su verga mitocondrial dentro de Aya.

Realmente había sido grande. Aya se sentiría que se partía desde adentro si no fuera por su transformación, pero seguía siendo lo bastante intenso ese enorme falo como para hacer que los gemidos se le salieran solos. Eve apenas necesitó moverse para que aquel enorme pene fuera revolviendo por dentro a Aya, la cual no era capaz de resistir ese embate.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, Aya? ¿Estás disfrutando nuestro apareamiento? ¿Te gusta? ─ justo en ese momento Eve empieza a mover de verdad las caderas ─ Puedes decirlo. Di que te gusta, que deseas que me mueva todavía más. Admite que el que tengamos juntas al ser definitivo ahora se te hace tentador.

Aya era incapaz de responder a nada de lo que dijese. Por un lado, no era capaz de darle pelea a ese palo que seguía llenándola hasta llegar a la entrada de su útero, y por otro lado estaba la manipulación psicológica aplicada por su enemiga. El estar viendo esas escenas de la decadencia de los humanos mientras su cuerpo se retorcía de placer era algo que nunca antes había imaginado posible, y esas imágenes mezcladas con emociones avanzaban rápidamente por su psique y de forma inevitable. Eve toma a Aya por la cintura con firmeza y con gran facilidad, viendo que Aya permanecía férreamente atada a la masa mitocondrial. Para Eve era tan placentero lo que estaba haciendo que baja la cabeza para ir a los pechos de su enemiga, lamiéndolos con atrevimiento y ansias.

─ ¿Te gusta esto? Es posible que nuestro pequeño necesite que lo alimentes, así que podríamos practicar desde ahora.

Aya casi no escuchaba lo que le decía Eve, pues su cabeza estaba tan lejos que se hallaba en otro mundo. Las imágenes iban haciendo efecto finalmente. El placer y la enfermiza obsesión por doblegar a la humanidad empezaban a engranar en su cabeza, aunque Eve no se confiaba, y las imágenes seguían sucediéndose con inmisericorde fluidez, distorsionando a Aya desde adentro, y sus labios empezaron a sentir el contacto con otra boca.

Era Eve. Aquella villana había atrapado la boca de Aya y hacía lo que le place, y Aya, lejos de mostrar la más mínima resistencia, acabó aceptando ese beso y con su lengua correspondió aquel baile del que sólo ellas eran capaces de conocer su compás. Ya Aya estaba lista, así que Eve hace que la masa mitocondrial soltase las manos, alas y pies de su oponente, pues ahora pretendía penetrarla en pleno vuelo, ambas suspendidas en el aire, y Eve sostenía a Aya por su trasero, apretando con deleite aquellos suaves y deliciosos glúteos, señal de que Aya siempre había procurado cuidar su cuerpo. Si como humana era hermosa y apetecible, en su forma liberada resultaba irresistible para Eve.

En ese punto Aya se encontraba en un punto de no retorno, y sus piernas rodeaban posesivamente la cintura de Eve para que esta continuase hasta el final. Las imágenes seguían pasando, pero ya no entorpecían a Aya, sino que eran aceptadas a plenitud, como si Aya se hubiera resignado a que la humanidad se encontraba en el ocaso de su existencia. Tenía que someterse a la idea de que no volvería a encontrarse con Daniel, Maeda o incluso el pequeño Ben. Había fallado en su batalla, y ahora Eve, la gran vencedora, reclamaba lo que ahora era suyo, que era nada menos que la propia Aya. Nuevamente se besan, de forma más profunda y con sus lenguas bailando con mayor fuerza y frenesí que antes, y Eve se sabía, sin lugar a dudas, victoriosa.

Aya estaba desbordada, el placer y la manipulación psicológica la habían poseído por completo, y su pelea había sido dejada de lado completamente, ahora sólo quería que aquel trozo de carne mitocondrial siguiera moviéndose en su vagina y estirase sus paredes a su máxima capacidad. Eve no avisa en absoluto cuando llega el momento en que eyaculase en el útero de Aya, llenándola completamente de semen, y Aya suelta un nuevo gemido al sentir cómo se iba hinchando a causa de ello. Había sido bastante, e incluso algún delgado y veloz chorro se escapaba de su interior.

─ Ya estamos. Hemos cumplido nuestro pequeño trabajo ─ dice Eve al tiempo en que lame el rostro de la conquistada Aya ─ ¿Qué opinas ahora? ¿Establecemos nuestro nuevo orden mundial juntas, o todavía sigues del lado de los humanos?

Aya permanece callada mientras Eve la devuelve al viscoso suelo y la deja ponerse de pie allí. Todavía permanecía en su forma liberada, pero el nivel de agotamiento que tenía sentía que podría hacerla desfallecer así como estaba. Dentro de sí empezaba a gestarse el nuevo ser definitivo, aquello por lo que tanto se esforzaba su ahora amante. Pone una mano sobre su barriga, como si le fuera posible en ese momento sentir los movimientos de su vástago, y sus nublados ojos se posan sobre los de Eve. Nuevamente ante ella se dibujan imágenes de la humanidad a los pies de ambas, pero lejos de causarle animadversión o abominación, empezaba a gustarle. Eve había conseguido transformar a Aya de forma completa.

─ Melissa… Eve… ─ la nombrada mira fijamente a Aya ─ No sé si sea suficiente para fertilizarme ¿Qué tal si lo intentamos nuevamente? ─ Aya se pone algo roja al momento en que abre la abertura de su sexo, y de este salía un generoso chorro de semen mezclado con sus propios jugos.

─ ¿No quieres dejar nada al azar? Me encanta lo que dices ─ Eve hace endurecer nuevamente su enorme vara delante de Aya ─ ¿Quieres en la misma posición de hace un momento, o tienes otra idea?

La respuesta de Aya es ponerse a cuatro patas y dándole la espalda a Eve. A esta le encanta lo que ve y acepta de buena gana la idea de Aya, a la cual vuelve a penetrar, empujando para asegurarse de que Aya quede embarazada sin el menor margen de error. Aya gime de locura al sentir esa verga empujar dentro de ella, y Eve posiciona su peso sobre esta, haciendo que sus generosos pechos se restregaran contra la espalda de la rubia. Pero Eve no se contenta únicamente con hacer que Aya sintiera sus pechos, sino que ella misma también empieza a agarrar las turgentes tetas de Aya y los aprieta de forma posesiva, como queriendo dejar marca para tenerla para sí misma para siempre. Jamás dejaría de lado su misión de engendrar al ser definitivo, pero no podía negar que se le antojaba exquisito divertirse sexualmente con su par. Ambas continúan durante casi toda la noche, teniendo sexo sin nada que las detuviera, y Eve consigue venirse varias veces dentro de Aya, haciendo al final que su abdomen quedara hinchado como si estuviese de ocho meses de estado. No había demasiado problema con respecto a ello, pues la forma liberada de Aya le permitía soportarlo mientras durase esa noche de pasión que jamás había creído que se daría.

* * *

 **Horas después**

Eve y Aya estaba extenuadas. Melissa y Aya jamás habían tenido una sesión de sexo que durara tanto, y la fase de transformación en que ambas estaban no había sido suficiente para prevenir ese agotamiento. Aya, todavía en su forma liberada, respiraba de forma entrecortada mientras su cabeza yacía reposando en el hombro de Eve, la cual acabó por perder su transformación y estaba con a forma original y desnuda de Melissa. Había sido bastante, y definitivamente no podrían seguir más, aunque quisiesen.

─ Vaya noche más productiva he tenido ─ ríe Eve ─. Finalmente te tengo, nuestro pequeño ser definitivo está empezando a gestarse, estaremos juntas para ver cómo la humanidad cae a nuestros pies… Ha sido una noche de ganar-ganar. Por cierto, Aya ¿qué nombre debemos darle a nuestro hijo? ¿Te parece Adam, por el primer hombre que puebla la Tierra? En lo personal me parece un buen nombre, además e bastante apropiado.

Aya estaba por darle la razón a su ahora amante, pero en su cabeza aparecen las imágenes de su amigo Daniel con Ben en brazos, y también aparece el timorato de Maeda alzando el pulgar para ella, y entonces se sienta algo agitada. Había olvidado que les había hecho una promesa, pero…

─ Eve… Con respecto a dominar a la humanidad, hay algo que quisiera pedirte.

─ ¿Y qué es? Espero que no sea que te echas para atrás ─ responde Eve mirando fijamente a la rubia.

─ No. Ya no hay manera de que retroceda, pero sí hay una cosa que podemos hacer para dominar el mundo, pero que la humanidad no desaparezca.

Eve mira extrañada a Aya. Aún con todo lo que había hecho para convencerla, el que todavía existiese en su cabeza esa idea con la que ella no simpatizaba era digno de reconocer. Al menos ya tenía lo que quería, así que pensó que no estaría mal agasajar un poco a su amante.

─ ¿Qué piensas, Aya?

* * *

 **Meses después**

En la ciudad de Nueva York la vida había vuelto a la normalidad (con excepción de la Estatua de la Libertad, que aún estaba en fase de reconstrucción). Daniel, aún triste por nunca más volver a ver a su gran amiga, iba junto con su hijo y con Maeda al Yankee Stadium para ver un juego de exhibición ante los Medias Rojas de Boston. Él mismo, en el tiempo que permaneció como jefe provisional del NYPD, hizo levantar un busto de Aya, en honor a su valiente sacrificio para salvar a la humanidad, y así se aseguraría que su legado jamás se perdiese, aunque ya Aya se haya convertido en un ente extraño y ajeno a su raza de origen. En el tiempo transcurrido desde la desaparición de Aya, las masacres efectivamente habían terminado, aunque se daban casos por todo el mundo de determinadas personas (ladrones, corruptos, asesinos, estafadores, violadores y traficantes ilegales, principalmente) que se prenden en fuego hasta que se entregan voluntariamente a la policía o morían en sus escondites, y también se esparcían rumores por todo el mundo de una criatura bastante rara de aspecto humanoide y muy musculoso volando de un lado a otro. Al principio las noticias y avistamientos causaron terror a nivel mundial y nadie se sentía a salvo de ser la siguiente víctima, pero luego la gente se fue acostumbrando lentamente, y al final tomaron aquellos ataques esporádicos como señal de que el señalado no andaba por buenos pasos, y hasta sirvió para crear sectas de culto que veneraban al "ser definitivo" que guiaba el nuevo futuro de la humanidad.

Ya los tres ingresan y ven el juego desde el palco de primera clase, gracias a los ahorros de Daniel, y justo cuando el juego comienza, el árbitro canta un strike que todo el mundo pudo ver que no era tal.

─ ¿Qué le pasa a ese imbécil? Hasta un ciego podría ver que eso era una bola ─ se queja Daniel, haciendo gala de su temperamento.

─ Seguro que ese árbitro está vendido… Ehhh… Realmente es muy obvio ─ opina Maeda con su corte de costumbre.

Mucha gente se queja nuevamente cuando el árbitro canta otro strike que no era tal, era obvio que ese árbitro estaba sobornado, y cuando el pitcher estaba por hacer su tercer lanzamiento, el árbitro se prende en fuego durante unos segundos, asustando a toda la fanaticada. Extrañamente, el fuego sólo dura unos segundos y no deja quemaduras profundas en el árbitro, y este se sabe descubierto por lo que en adelante empieza a cantar las pelotas en su justa clasificación.

─ ¿Qué fue eso, papá? ─ dice Ben curioso y un poco asustado.

─ No lo sé, Ben ─ responde Daniel boquiabierto ─. Lo más raro de todo esto, es que no sé si verlo como algo terrible, o como una bendición, porque ese árbitro realmente se lo merecía ─ finaliza con una sonrisa maliciosa y divertida.

 **Fin**

* * *

Vaya final le pinté a este OS tan raro, ¿no? No se me hace raro que no hayan fics AyaxEve en español, si ni siquiera pude encontrar ningún fic completo en español de Parasite Eve, así que aquí lo tienes, sir Lothar. Pues bien, que lo pasen bien y se cuidan de todo lo malo, incluyendo mitocondrias con tendencias a la sublevación y el dominio global.

Hasta otra


End file.
